


Blood Secret

by MischiefHowl



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, slight shipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien isn't the only one holding a secret from his family. His kind-hearted cousin seems to have a rather hungry secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am like seriously the worst at Titles and have fallen deep into this ship  
> Well, this happened. I thought of a vampiric Mark for some reason. Damien is a devil and Mark is a vampire. It would be interesting. At least to me. Funnily enough got inspiration from the Lost Tapes episode Strigoi Vampire.

He looks upon his cousin who was sound asleep in the bed next to him. Brown eyes examining him in the dark, focusing on the smaller's body taking in slow and calm breathes that proved he was asleep. Slowly he pulled the covers off of himself and sat up in the bed, standing up and slowly walking out of the room in his pajamas. It was time again and the hunger in his stomach had an ache as always. He had ignored it for a little to long and his gums were itching, threatening to betray him and have his hidden weapons show. Though he can keep his mouth closed and hide them, if he talked, the fanged teeth would show and betray what he was.

Mark Thorn had kept this a secret from his cousin and step-mother. Not wanting anyone to know. Only his father and late mother knew of his... condition and he had no intention on telling or showing anyone else.

He walks outside, uncaring of the snow that covered the earth. The snow barely causing a shiver in him. His mind was set on the hunt and nothing would stop him. He, once entering the woods allowed his true instincts to take over, smelling at the air, taking in the scents of the darkness. From the bark of the trees, to the small animals hibernating close. He had his mind set on bigger game. His fangs showing as he bared them and he ran through the snow, almost as silent as a cat stalking it's prey, feet barely crunching the snow beneath them. If he failed in the first hunt, he always can change into a dog or something that would hide his human scent more.  
The elk had long known of the creature that is like a human. The one boy that preyed on their kind. And they knew no matter what, one will be taken from them. Prey accepted it but fought their predator best they can. Mark had earned enough bruises to know how to be careful. He stalked the half-asleep herd. Crouched and holding his breath.

And he lunged, breaking out of the bushes and at the elk that were now alert and fleeing. He had his target set and went for it. He got his hands around the neck, hands that were usually gentle were now more powerful than any beast's jaws, holding the oldest elk and trying to quickly end it's life. He avoided the sharp hooves as best he could and his teeth went right for the neck, face buried in the warm fur. The cry was quick and blood came out, dripping onto the snow, dying it red. His pajamas stained red with the elk's life. Finally the elk weakly gave into the beast that had it and was drinking it's life. Mark drank the blood greedily, sucking and sometimes biting deeper to draw more blood.. He was lost in his own primal instinct.. it was hard to explain. It was pleasurable, exciting, like having lemonade after a long and hot day.. where you feel filled with sudden life after feeling tired and hungry for so long..

Mark had been doing this ever since he turned five. Before then it was his father that gave him blood bags or rats from local pet stores. Both were always never as good. The blood never was enough. But it satisfied.. he was born like this. His mother that Richard fell in love with was a vampire. Strigoi is what her kind were called due to her family originating from Romania. He had been born weak but with a will to survive. His mother was happy with her child. But the happiness brought out a motherly instinct. She had hunted for two during pregnancy and stored some blood within her to bring back and feed him. Richard had to ignore his wife's needs. It was the only thing he couldn't fully accept but he allowed her to feed their son what was necessary. But her instinct became a downfall, winding up in her death when Mark barely turned two. She was killed in what looked to be a mugging and no matter how much the 'mugger' swore she tried to bite him. Richard made sure he was punished no matter what the truth was.

The two were left. Mark starving without her, growing weak. Though able to survive on human food, he grew weaker as if some sort of anemia. And Richard refused to let their child die. He bought rats and grimaced at his son biting and drinking the rodent's blood down. But it worked.

Now Mark was twelve going on thirteen and he had a cousin he cared deeply for. Like a brother he never had. He protected Damien best he humanly could. He kept the truth from him out of fear that Damien would turn on him like he was some monster. And there were times when his hunger made him unpredictable. Where the idea of biting into his cousin became a lot less awful and more tempting. Tasting his cousin's blood sounded like a betrayal, a forbidden fruit, and yet also sounded like a way for them to be closer, and the primal instinct in his brain usually played it out like Damien would have no choice but accept his fate as he drained his own cousin dry of his life... or worse, turning him..

The sudden snap of bone made him return to reality as the elk went limp. Neck broken almost to easily by Mark's strength. He could break anyone, any creature. He could out run the quickest of humans.. or most animals. And he can kill with such ease.. He drops the elk and sighs, watching the breath float into the air. Soon enough the other predators will come and devour the elk so no one could be the wiser. He was in a way a generous predator. Drinking the blood and killing the animal but leaving the meat behind so other predators could dine and he could basically smell them lurking in the dark, lured by the smell of blood and the panicked herd that had long since fled...

He was a monster. His brown eyes now showing a hint of red, blood all over his mouth, chin and staining his pajamas. His canines and white teeth also still stained. And in a way, looking like the strongest predator that stood with pride over his kill. His hunger would be quenched for a while and when he returned to the Academy, he would just be himself. No one ever suspects him to be a Strigoi nor will he ever intend to tell. 

He made his way back too the house, crossing over the ice so to cause less footprints in the snow. His bare feet remaining unaffected by the icy white. He walks inside slowly and quickly. Full of blood that was beginning to pump through his body already, filling him with the Elk's life. He always took the oldest of game, assuring himself that doing it gave the younger game to live a while longer. He would never take the life of one younger unless there was no other alternative.

Slowly he undresses and folds his pajama top and pants and walks into the bathroom. Turning the show to warm as he looks in the mirror. He could see his reflection like any human, obviously run around all day in the sun. He was able to shift into animals be it to avoid detection or just so he could run in the woods. Usually he became that of a rat or even a dog. When close to animals they know what he was but the ones in the woods, at least while he is human walking with his cousin and not showing signs of a predatory stance, or in his animal form they remain calm. At zoo's though they seem to watch him... but they tend to be more afraid of his cousin which was strange but he didn't go into it..

Damien.. his scent always stood out. It was like a hint of sweet smelling smoke, chocolate, and some orange blossoms. But also the smell of something wild, like a untamed animal smell that was for now at peace. He almost wanted to call it oddly canine but he blamed it on his nose being locked on the day Damien arrived and having his dad explain that Robert had a rottweiler and that was why. But that was almost six years ago if he recalled and the faint scent remained on him, not of a dog but of a wild animal.. he loved the smell. It brought a calm sense around him. And he knew where Damien was due to it, no matter how much of a crowd they were in, if he struggled some he'd find his way to him.

He smiles at the mirror, red eyes becoming brown again and canines becoming his regular teeth. He steps into the shower, breathing in the steam and closing the shower door. The blood easily sliding off into the water and down the drain, forgotten. He soaped himself up, permanently banishing the scent on his body. His eyes closing as he shampoo'd his hair. Lost in the hot water that washed over him, warming him. 

Damien would be awake and looking up at him when Mark entered the room again, keeping a small tired smile. Mark had hidden his pajamas, reminding himself to wash them well to get rid of the blood stains. He smiles tiredly back and sat down on his bed. He must have woken when he heard the shower turn on. 

But there was something in those hazel-green eyes that made him think he may have been awake far longer. It was the slight curiosity and something else. Unknown to Mark, his cousin had a little power of his own..

It was the woods on midday that Damien and Mark were running around together in it, trying to tag at each other or push each other in the snow when they happened upon the half eaten elk. Mark grimaced at it instinctively. Ironic that he can drink the blood out of something without a care but when it's torn open and/or eaten does he feel ill. "That's disgusting"

"Everything's gotta eat" Damien didn't much like it either but he held his own nowadays. All things had to eat in some form or another. His eyes look over the torn up animal. And noticed the key factor.. there was barely any blood even on the insides. He tilts his head but in that moment he knew. The howls at night weren't wrong.. Damien had always heard them, far off. Wolf or other canine. It was a howl that they had something to eat, but they had not been the ones that brought it down. He could understand them, as if they speak human.. in a way. Every yip, growl, howl, even a yawn had something to tell. It happened when he realized who he was. And hid it well it seems. "It seems a vampire is among us" Damien saw Mark out of the corner of his eye make a look that only proved it.

It was sudden. Damien's words caught him off guard and his reaction was most likely noticed. "Wha? Really... couldn't you just have said a werewolf. Vampires, last time I checked just drank blood not tear poor Bambi's apart"

Damien laughs at that. But he had smelled it on Mark, it was so faint but it always came back sometimes. The blood.. blood of something. And Damien's nose could smell the match, the bit of blood of the elk's carcass matched the scent Mark's skin. He, being born of a jackal brought about things that a human shouldn't possess other than the ability to speak to dogs. The scents that usually can't be detected and he can swear he could see much better in the dark as well. "True. But vampires are scarier because they look like us.. they can be so handsome until they bury their fangs in you"

"You read to much stories.." He lowers his eyes. "Maybe they are ugly like Nosferatu"

Damien walks closer, looking his cousin over. Eyes meeting Mark's, staring into one another. Two Beasts looking as if in an understanding but also challenging each other to see which would lower their gaze. "Mark." The voice of his cousin was almost like a general commanding his soldier. "Tell me something. Where were you that night? I heard and even saw you go outside.."

Mark caught the eyes and somehow he felt challenged. He looked back into them, feeling a bit of intensity in their gazes. ".. A walk."

"Tell me Mark. Please.." His gaze became gentle. He could just as easily force his brother to tell him. But he wanted him to always be willingly truthful. To trust him always. "Tell me, brother"

Mark dropped the gaze finally even when it became a kind and concerned one. He looks at the carcass and the image of Damien in it's place flashed in his mind. Seeing him laying they, torn apart and eyes glazed over in a forever look of horror and mouth open in a silent scream. He instantly felt sick at the image. "No. No!" Mark turned around and held the tree out of a habit of ever since they were children. Holding the tree was usually a sign Mark was scared or conflicted and held something to keep himself in reality so to speak, convincing himself.

"Please.." Damien wraps his arms around his brother. Feeling the warmth of him. His head pressed against Mark's back.

"If I tell you. I beg of you, don't run.. I don't know what will happen if you do" Running was what prey did. Mark, no matter how human he makes himself think he was. He always has a need to hunt the one who ran first, to devour them. He felt the nod against his back as Damien nuzzles him. If Damien ran, Mark would do everything to not chase him. When they ran it was usually together or Mark getting a head start, it never would trigger the hunting mechanism. The idea of holding him down and biting into him like some rabbit.. he shook. "I-I'm a vampire.. ple-please don't r-run- don't ha-hate me"

Damien closed his eyes, taking the confession in. He didn't run, it never crossed his mind. Instead he held the shaking one tighter. The secret Mark had. Always had, was let out through fearful quivering lips. He didn't run, instead he stayed and even smiles. Mark was what shouldn't exist.. Damien would've laughed if this was a while back. But this was now. The Beast was what he was. The son of Satan and proud. But also still protective of his brother. "I can never hate you, Mark." He gently pulled away so to give Mark some time to breathe.  
"I am what some call a Strigoi. But vampire seems better.." Mark rambled. "I wasn't turned otherwise I'd have been stuck as a child.. I was born and I believe I will stop aging when and if I wish to.." He would age as a human until he stopped. Most of the time it's willingly. Mark made the choice if ever he stopped he would in his twenties. Either way you eventually stop aging and are stuck in that age. 

"Tell me everything"

"Nothing of the stories affect me. As you can see I love the sun. I think the only thing that can kill me is a strike to my heart but what wouldn't that kill?" He sighs. "I am fast, strong, and.. deadly. I hold back for you and people. I don't want to accept this is me.. But I am changing." He looks at the elk. "While they last me for a while.. my body is starting to crave something.. else.." He looks at Damien in shame.

"You crave human blood now?"

"Yes. I have been refusing but the fear of one day I will somehow wake up and find a dead person there instead of an deer. I'd probably never forgive myself.."

"Than I will offer you mine when you feel it-"

Mark was taken back and looked back at Damien who stood there with a serious expression. "Damien learn to smile when you joke"  
"I'm not joking"

"... You are insane! You don't know if I will kill you. You couldn't rip me off, believe me if an elk can't stop me"

"I have my ways. And it will only be after your.. feeding. So you won't lose yourself. We're brothers. I should help you in any way I can." It would truly make them blood brothers than wouldn't it? Damien's blood within his cousin.. but than there is the thought of what if his blood isn't meant for vampire consumption. But Mark was already walking to him, taking his hand.

"Come on. I don't want to be here." He pulls his cousin gently with him until they were closer to the house but still out of sight. He looks his cousin in the eye again. "If I can't stop.. I want you to scream and hit me in my throat hard. You will have time to get away and make sure to lock the door and tell dad, only dad." He made sure Damien took in the instruction. Another reason he brought him towards the house. If something went wrong Damien could fight and run.. 

Damien tilts his head to the side, removing his coat and ignoring the chill that bit at his body. His neck openly revealed and preparing for what was to come. The teeth sinking in almost gently, the pinch making him squirm some but the sucking brought back a wave of feeling through him..

His fangs were easily bared again. He made sure to bite slow and gently. The blood that came forth touched his tongue and he drank it. It was nothing like human's blood he took from the packs. It was so different. Like he was drinking a sweet liquid fire. The blood almost felt like it threatened to burn it's way out of him with such a power that he was in awe of. But the second flavor.. it was different. It was strange, it was a canine taste.. not domestic dog. It was some sort of dog though.. Mark was drinking and Damien was limp, staring in a trance at the sky. Mark was the only one that held Damien on his feet.

His blood was drank down slowly, savored. He fell into a sort of trance, losing his own self. The blood drinking was almost an intimate thing. Something to be shared with only them. Damien's Devil Blood was powerful. It will do more than what a common animal or even a mortal man could ever hope to do. The fingers ran into his dark hair. His cousin holding him up. Damien Thorn was lost in the moment. It was their moment and theirs alone and he swore to kill anything that ruined it. He knew they were truly brothers now and later he'd noticed that unlike the elk, Mark dared not waste a drop of the son of Satan's blood.

Only when Damien began to feel light headed did Mark force himself back to his senses and lay Damien in the snow. He stood over him, feeling more powerful than ever before. The blood, so intoxicating was flowing into his veins, heating his body up with a fire that threatened to burn up his being. But his body took it all. He looks at Damien who lay there, holding his neck still in a daze. He lowered himself again and licks up the little drops of blood and over the wounds. Closing the bite like it was never there. Mark's vampiric venom would not affect Damien, unknown to him he even released any.

Venom could turn another into a vampire. But Damien's body would destroy it like it was nothing. Still the fact he let his blood get drank down he would take a while to feel better. But he honestly never felt in such a state. Mark and Damien were truly brothers now. Mark would lay beside him in the snow. Nothing breaking the moment..

For now they were content staying still exactly where they were in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien decided to feed his starving cousin again, knowing full well that he was hungry for his blood again, not just some animal's but his and Damien wanted to test out his power and see if he somehow can't be bled dry. Meanwhile Mark is having awful nightmares..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter cause why not? Also yes some Damien/Mark shipping here.. feels a bit random but whatever. If you have an idea for a new chapter please throw me the idea!

He lays down besides Damien, almost cuddling against him. Breathing in his cousin's all so familiar smell. After his first taste of his cousin's blood he had a need to grow closer.. almost like Damien was like him. 

Strigoi were known to always have at least another with them. A nest some hunters called it but it felt deeper to vampires. They shared blood, they took care of one another, and seen each other as a family. His mother, Mary had broken away from her nest to be with Richard.. a rare but not unheard of thing. But seen as disgraceful that a vampire would 'play' with their food. But Mark was born anyway. Half human, half vampire. But it was barely noticeable. Other than his power was weaker than a pure or turned Strigoi. And him being raised by humans... he in a way was a disgrace to the name.

Not that he knew this or cared. He was happy to be where he was. He just wanted to drink from Damien again. He hated the idea and even swore he wouldn't. But the blood in his brother's veins.. it was addicting and lasted him much longer than any animal blood and even human blood. It made him stronger and quicker to.. but also almost like on Cloud 9.. like he could do anything..

He also felt the need to protect him and boy did he show that. Usually he held back on his bullies but he nearly broke Teddy's arm when he talked down to Damien. He was in trouble for it but oddly enough he could care less. He also had predatory thoughts more.. that he wanted to take Damien... all of him. His life, his blood, everything.. and it was all the harder to resist. Damien moved like prey in his eyes.. his prey and his alone.. and it scared him..

He had the dream more. The same dream. 

\---

Mark was on the hunt, careful where he stepped, careful.. he didn't know where he was. It wasn't the woods where he usually hunted. It was almost an open field only dark, night over the field and the moon was no where to be seen in the sky. Perfect hunting ground but it was never big game he always loved.. no

These were but small creatures. But beautiful even in the dark. They were eating a carcass of their own. A pack of six he always counted. And always he just accepted that one would satisfy his thirst until he found a elk or something..

They were arrogant to. Usually predators no matter how small always looked out for another predator coming in to steal their kill. These ones never look or even notice him until he was right on top of them. 

He would grab one by the leg, his grip breaking the bone easily and it's cry was so.. human. The others either fled or the few brave ones tried to bite at them. His teeth and sharp nails bite and cut their fur, immobilizing them so they couldn't get away and he drank from them. Downing every last drop. Even in his waking hour he remembered the taste... the familiar taste. Damien's blood was like these dogs.... these jackals.. and the cry earlier- it made his skin crawl.. Damien's cry he'd heard only once before when he fell off the Clydesdale horse they owned at the cabin..

The one with the broken leg was staggering, trying to get away even though Mark knew even if he let it go it'd die of starvation or another predator would pick it off. It'd have been a mercy killing. The jackal turned in fear at the approaching predator and slowly the form of it shifted.. growing bigger and changing into that of a shaking boy who was still crawling away, leg still shattered.   
Damien was looking at him in a fear Mark could never wish on his worst anymore. The fear of what Damien saw was not his cousin but a monster. "Ple-please don't I b-beg you"

But Mark couldn't stop himself. And his hand grabbed the broken leg and dragged Damien back to the carcass. He would pin Damien's sobbing body down with ease, clawed nails digging into him, almost enjoying the cries of pain and increasing pleas of his brother. And Mark grinned down at him with sharp fangs, showing every predatory intent and hit teeth tore open Damien's throat and Mark gorged himself on the blood of his cousin until the gurgling stopped and Damien lay motionless with horror immortalized on his face with some look of betrayal--

\---

And Mark woke with a cry and struggled against the one that tried to calm him. He was always shaken up no matter how many times he had the nightmare. He once scratched up Damien and Mark, smelling the blood of his cousin, fled into the woods and didn't return until dawn where Damien sniffed him out (unknowingly to Mark) and lay beside him in the snow until he woke and usually sobbed. He couldn't tell what he dreamed of.. he just wouldn't. The jackal that became his cousin.. he couldn't make sense of it. And he always broke the leg.. no other attack, just grab and snap...

The academy was stressful this year. And he couldn't eat as much as he should've. His body became a lighter color. Some noticed and he always shrugged it off as feeling sick and joking that the lunches were getting much crappier which got them laughing and distracted. All but Damien who's green eyes watched his cousin, slowly turning a yellow color, unseen by all. But the look of concern remained. His devil's blood worked wonders and lasted Mark for a long time but now he saw it wear off.. he almost could feel Mark losing blood.. anemia as some could call it. And he honestly was itching to do their little bond again.

"You are starving, Mark. You can't resist- what if you lose control"

"Damien. Please. I am okay"

"No you aren't. Your hungry.. and I can provide what you need." Damien's fingers brush over his cousin's hair. Mark needed blood that Damien would give to no one, that no one should see or take.. the blood of both jackal and the greatest power in the world. How he wanted to know how it affects him..

"No. I will find a way to control it"

"Don't make me beg you, Mark. You need it... I saw how you look at me when you think I am not looking. You want to drink from me"  
Mark cursed to himself. Was he so damned obvious. He lowers his head. Almost needing to lean against Damien's hand like some dog- what the hell was wrong with him? "You want me to feed on you to? Damien this is dangerous. The first time it was because I already fed.. now I'm starving- what if I"

"If you go to far we will deal with it when it comes. Just do it.. If you want to be safe, take from my arm instead of my neck.." Damien wanted to test out his limits to. If he could be immune to toxins that even Mark had trouble with. What if, just what if he was unable to have blood loss- well at least unable to die from it? He wanted to have Mark bite into him, it should be wrong. But no one but his brother can do it. Can bite into The Devil's Son. His blood was only meant for him- Damien made the decision and he was ready to see what his powers can do for Mark...

And Mark couldn't resist. The knowledge of both a willing and one with such great blood offering himself again triggered the nature. And there, in their own room. Mark pulled up Damien's sleeve and bit into his wrist, causing one cousin to shudder while the other purrs as he tasted the delicious blood from before again. His fangs bit deeper and drew more blood that he drank greedily, sucking at his cousin's wrist.

Damien felt vulnerable. His cousin being gentle but firm and sucking the blood from his wrist. Damien leaned back against the bed, unable to look away from the young vampire that drank. "Only you will have my blood. No one will see it but you.. I promise that I am yours.." He seemed to know Mark was lost in the hunger that he couldn't hear him. "You are mine, as I am yours, my brother.." 

Mark drank from the wrist but at time his red eyes looked up at Damien with a predatory look. Going from his cousin's green eyes to his neck. And a longing to take from there was so great. "Do you want it all?" Damien's words got through to him, but not the human side. But the monster inside that growled in response. Damien began to loosen his tie and uniform so it wouldn't be stained. Mark's mouth left the wrist that flowed his human blood, staining the sheets much to Damien's displeasure. "I do hope we clean the sheets before anyone checks them" The vampire just purrs as he gets closer to his prey, his body pressing up against The Antichrist, eyes looking into Damien's challenging The Beast. And Damien yielded. The vampire's lips pressed against Damien's much to his surprise-

Damien could never had expected this. Mark's blood stained lips against his own, nor could he expect himself to nearly become putty in his cousin's hand. He kissed back, matching the strange gentleness as the fangs were so careful not to harm his lips. He was being seduced by his own fucking cousin- But it didn't last, the lips leaving Damien in a confused state. But the lips found his neck again, the same exactly place Mark had bit once before.. and the fangs were not as kind this time. They bit hard and he couldn't help but cry out as Mark drank the blood that almost squirted forth from the wound. Damien's eyes look at the ceiling. Realizing the kiss was all a trick, it was a vampire's cruel trick. To seduce their future meal and take their guard off.. the idea should've infuriated him but instead he let it sink into the back of his mind.. "Mark you are a real ass" He smiles some.. 

The blood came continuously as the vampire drank the blood of the Devil, unknowingly. He loved the strange but delicious flavor, uncaring of the food that was squirming under him. He could only see food and not his own cousin that was still happily letting himself be drunk dry. Odd that the blood was coming.. much more than what a thirteen year old should hold. But he couldn't argue.. His stomach and body was filling with the boy's life.. but also slowly his senses were coming back.

He knew it. Though he was very light headed and wanted to just pass out he knew. He somehow was able to count the liters. As soon as it reached four, he knew this couldn't kill him either. It was a test.. and as soon as he counted six, he knew he was truly immune to blood loss.. and finally the vampire, obviously took so much more than he needed lay down, looking up at Damien with some worry. "It's fine.. I'm exhausted but I'm okay." Mark didn't seem to realize he took an impossible amount of blood.. perhaps thinking he just took to much but still seeing Damien was okay relieved him. "You really take a lot you know, fatty" He chuckles, holding his neck. The wound on his wrist he noticed was completely healed over, not even a hint of scarring.. it sealed the fact bitterly that he wasn't human.

"Oh shut u-" Mark looks at the wrist, missing the blood stain Damien hid with the blanket and at the neck that Damien held with his hand. "Oh my g-" He thought he bit into Damien's wrist- "I bi-"

"You were going for my wrist but I couldn't resist feeding you fully.." He pulls Mark's head gently closer to him. "Can you heal it.. don't exactly want to go out tomorrow with a hickie.. think of how everyone'd react if they think me and you were kissing each other up"

"Oh shut up. Give me a second would you.." He moves in to lick up the bit of blood up to his bite where he licks over the wound slowly, sealing it. "There it's done.. damn I drank so much.. what are you, a moose geez how much blood do you have in you?"

"Enough for you." Damien smiled. Inside he had to know if Mark knew what he had done. And obviously he didn't know. No one can lie to him now he'd noticed. And Mark had no reason to lie.. not now. ".. Mark.. have you ever thought of.. turning me?'

Mark looks at his cousin with a frown. ".. No. I could never do that. Damn you to this- what I am. I am only half vampire believe it or not.. I age.. but from what my father said and wrote down. Though he forbade me from doing such a horrendous thing.. If I were to turn you.. here and now" He leans in, going close to his cousin's neck. "You would no longer age, you would be as you are for all eternity.. forever this. But while it sounds fine you would grow to hate it and me.. yes you can deny it but you would eventually. You would want to grow up, grow older.. But also your thirst would be stronger than mine.. you'd need to feed more.. and the idea of you doing what I've done... If you remain yourself"

"What do you mean 'If I remain myself'?" Damien took it all in. He doubted he could even turn. he had felt it before. Something in his veins. He now realized it was perhaps substance used to turn or at least aid in turning humans into vampires. Already he felt his immunity attack it like it was an invader.. Damien was partly wanting to let it pass through. But he let the substance be destroyed. He wouldn't be turned anyway. His path was set.. no matter if he was somehow turned.. but the idea of being immortal did bring curiosity.  
"I've heard legends where those that turned others sometimes go insane. The transformation can take days maybe even weeks and you will be in the worst of pain for those days. Every second and eternity of pain that no human could imagine or prepare for.." Mark shivers. He was born as this, the idea of being turned and the chance of being turned insane.. ".. If somewhere down the road.. maybe when you are in your twenties or older and you still think you want it.. I will do it.. But right now. No." He slides off the bed and goes to his own. Feeling the power of Damien's blood in his veins.

Damien looks down. He wanted to be Mark's for a eternity and he wanted Mark to be his. He wanted the two of them to rule together. If Damien does bring the Apocalypse he wants his brother with him, protect him forever. He pulls himself from his own bed and walks to go into Mark's bed, arms going around him. "Let me sleep here tonight.."

He didn't want to turn him. He didn't know what he was asking. It only sounded great.. but than there was the truth. Will Damien one day realize that Mark stopped aging. That he was to remain the age where he willed himself to? Will Damien ask for it than in the future. Plead for the bite..? The deeper question is will Mark say yes? Will he watch Damien scream and writhe in agony as he turns.. would he fear that Damien would die in the process or worse have Mark be forced to kill him if he were insane..? He held his cousin tighter that night, barely sleeping.. this time the dream was different.. much different.

The jackal in turn was hunting him and though he knew. He couldn't run. This time it was day at the cabin and it was winter. But he could feel the jackal hunting him.. but it was bigger, larger, almost the size of a horse and clearly after him alone. And no matter where Mark hid or how far he walked (unable to run) the jackal beast was right on him.

And the attack began. Mark was jumped on, crying out as claws tore into his body, clawing down his back. His blood pooling onto the snow. The jackal's jaws going around his leg and shattering the bone making him howl in pain as a large paw rolled him onto his back, foul breath breathing in his face. But the eyes.. the eyes were what made him notice. The same eyes as Damien's.. somehow, though the features were very much jackal, somehow he could see his cousin in it. And yet he shivered. The beast was clearly not truly what it seemed since no animal could hurt him so easily.. The jackal beast licks his chops and growls as it started to lap up the blood that pooled from his back, enjoying the vampiric blood.. 

It's attention turned back to it's prey and circled him. Almost beckoning him to run, so it could play with him, hunt him again and again until it's prey gave into it's demise. So Mark didn't run, he just lay in the snow, back aching and shattered leg in need of medical attention. He wasn't healing either.. he was.. human here he swore he was. The jackal frowns at the realization it wouldn't play it's game. Pity. It stopped it's circling and stopped at his head. Jaws opening and lunging, getting the top of Mark's head between it's jaws. Mark screaming out in agony as the jaws closed slowly almost tortuously.. until the snap of his skull being crushed and sweet death came over him-

\---

Mark woke with a start, knocking the startled Damien off, hard. He cringed at the sound of cracking inside his cousin who cried out in obvious pain. "Dear god what-" He was by his cousin's side, saying he was so sorry.

Damien was in the medical room. Somehow having two broken ribs while the rest were cracked. He claimed he fell off the bed.. but it couldn't be. Damien knew and had felt the kick. It was powerful and intentional.. the nightmare Mark had must have been a god awful one. Neff eyed Damien. "Allowing a vampire to drink you as well as allowing him to hurt you..?"

"He's my cousin. Also he's powerful.. no one and nothing broke a single bone in my body before. He is mine and I want him by my side" Damien glared at the man, staring him down. He understood Neff's worry. Even Paul hated the fact Damien allowed himself to be fed on.. like they had a right to say anything. He had Mark. And he intended to keep him.. no matter what the cost. He was excused for now. Mark was still very miserable and torn up about the whole thing. No matter how much Damien tried to comfort him. What he did, no matter what reason, was unforgivable.. He BROKE two of his cousin's ribs and cracked others. He showed Damien just a little of what he could do. If Damien was at the wrong angle... Mark could've killed him just as easily. Shattering ribs and rupturing lungs or his heart- 

He kept his distance for now. Even during winter break.. Damien was healed but faked it all well. He had secretly been looking into Mark's mind.. it took much out of him.. but what he saw was a bit disturbing. The jackal beast killing Mark, or Mark killing the jackal that turned into him.. killing him so savagely. "I understand now why he reacts like he does.." Damien kisses the top of his cousin's head, focusing on his powers that remained in Mark's body even after his blood left... the nightmares fading from existence and replaced with happier dreams and memories. He remembered the kiss, remembered, though it was just a hunting tactic that it was his secret.. perhaps the only secret he'd keep quiet about besides the Strigoi part. His secret..

Mark would join him, he'd make sure of it. No matter what.. even if he was forced to make him submit. Damien's blood was more powerful than Mark could ever know. And Damien knew it.. he made Mark do things.. go to a different room and than try to figure out why he went.. Damien knew it was wrong but he knew he could do it.. force him to come with him if he had to. He did this out of love..


End file.
